Camping
by Hanmyo
Summary: Nobuhiko and Signal are bored....soooooo they decide to go camping ^_^ pleaseR


CampingTS

Twin Signal is not mine =Þ

****

Camping

by Hanmyo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nobuhiko sat in his seat at the table nibbling on his overcooked, overseasoned breakfast. He cringed as he heard another plate shatter on the floor and Elara crying out.

"Gomen nasai Mr. plate, Gomen!!!" 

He sighed putting down his fork. It was the same old same old. Nothing ever changed around here. As the young boy sat back, Signal's eyes shifted to his otouto*.

"Daijoubu ka, outo-kun*?" He asked, his bright blue eyes flashing with curiosity.

"Hai hai I'm fine... just a little bored that's all." The tall, lavender haired man sighed feeling the same way. They had both been stuck in the house helping with the lab and other odd jobs. They were the only two at breakfast other than Elara, who was still cleaning up the devastated plate. The others had all gone on to work on their own little projects, also known as avoiding Elara's cooking. 

They both let out a sigh in unison. "This is so boring!" Signal whined, jumping up from his chair. "I should be out looking for adventure, conquering evil, fighting for justice, not sitting _here_ all day!"

"Calm down, Signal. You'll just....have to find something else to do for now." Nobuhiko poked in through Signal's rant.

"Like what?" The tall man bent down to look the boy straight in the face.

"ano..... you could....," Nobuhiko glanced around the room attempting to find some way to amuse his aniki. His eyes fell on a magazine laying on a desk in the corner of the room. It was a camping issue, "...go camping!" 

Signal raised a brow, then slowly a grin crossed his face. "Okay! But you're coming with me." He grabbed Nobuhiko in a headlock and turned to find some gear just as Elara had picked up a small glass pepper shaker. The lavender haired man watched as the small tube fell against the wooden table bursting open and letting loose a cloud of pepper dust. Nobuhiko's eyes lowered a bit.

"ah...." 

Signal looked down. "Nobuhiko...."

"ahhhh......"

"Don't you dare!" He cupped his hand over the boys nose and mouth, but it was too late.

"ACHUU!!!!!!"

"NO~!" Poof! A cloud of smoke filled the room and chibi fell to the floor.

"Konnichi wa!!!" Chibi smiled up at Nobuhiko as he rubbed his nose. He smiled and bent down, lifting Chibi up and onto his head. 

"Let's go get some camping stuff!" Nobuhiko began walking towards one of the back rooms.

"Ya! And choco! Choco Choco Choco!"

Nobuhiko turned the handle of the large storage basement, opening it slowly. The light from the hall was barely enough to illuminate the stairway to the bottom.

"oooooooh its dark!" Chibi exclaimed hugging closer to Nobuhiko. 

"Don't worry I'll go turn the light on." The brunet let Chibi to the ground and began his decent into the dark basement. Chibi blinked at the silent darkness waiting to his otouto to turn on the light. A minute passed and still nothing.

"outo-chan, daijoubuka?" When no one answered, Chibi started to get worried. Step by step, Chibi climbed down the stairs halfway, stopping to peer through the wooden spokes of the railing. Light flashed through the room and chibi jumped back startled. A loud creak rang through the room followed by a sharp crack and Chibi disappeared.

Nobuhiko stumbled around in the dark for quite some time before he finally found the chain to the small naked bulb hanging from the ceiling. He covered his eyes as the blinding light filled the room. A loud crash echoed behind him and he whirled around to see Chibi just before he fell through the wooden steps.

"Chibi!!!" He ran over quickly, peering into the hole to see the little Signal laying there with swirly eyes. Dust from the overused steps filled the air and Nobuhiko's nose began to twitch.

"ah......ahhhhh......ACHUU!!!!" The air around the room began to spin, throwing objects to the floor. The figure of Signal formed in the middle of a glowing blue light then stood as the wind and light faded.

He glanced around a bit, then looked up to see Nobuhiko peering through the hole Chibi had made.

"Signal, daijoubuka?" The boy asked, concerned.

"Hai....how did I get down here?" Nobuhiko smiled in relief and laughed a bit.

"Hang on, aniki, I'll get you out." His face disappeared from the opening and Signal could hear his quick footsteps running across the floor. A door behind him opened and Nobuhiko smiled in.

The tent and other supplies were easy enough to find with the help of Signal. Nobuhiko stood over in a far end of the room looking for the sleeping bags. Moving a box out of the way, he soon found two rolled up sacs. He tugged on the first one, having it slide out easily from its space. Throwing it in their pile of gear, he turned back to get the other one. He pulled on the fabric, but it wouldn't move. The boy leaned forward and as hard as he could, he yanked on the bag. He fell back as the bag loosened and flew from its prison, smacking up against a stack of boxes. Nobuhiko shrinked back as the boxes began to rock from the disturbance.

Signal turned just in time to see the boxes come crashing down on top of the brown haired boy. 

"Nobuhiko!!!!" He dashed forward, his long hair flowing behind him. He pushed away the boxes franticly. Pulling up the last box, he found Nobuhiko laying, face down, in the middle of them covered in books. Signal turned him over gently. "Nobuhiko?! Nobuhiko, daijoubu ka?!" 

The boy slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Signal. His hand shot up to his head where a small bump was beginning to for. "Itai~!"

Signal lifted him up easily and walked over to the stairs, setting him down on one of the steps. "You stay here and I'll get the stuff together ok." Nobuhiko blinked up at his aniki, his hand still up at his throbbing head.

"Arigato...aniki..." Signal smiled and began to clean up the spilled books.

To be continued...

Note: Hope yall liked it^_^ its my first attempt at a TS fanfiction^^;;;;; thanks for reading!!!

*

Daijoubu ka = are you ok

Otouto = little brother


End file.
